Toucher les quatre coins du cercle
by Taranis K
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Les premières fois façonnent l'être au plus profond de lui-même. Heureusement, c'est comme toucher les quatre coins du cercle : il est impossible d'épuiser les premières fois. Il y a toujours une chose qu'une personne n'a pas encore expérimentée. #1 : La mort illusoire (Kuzan & Première Défaite)


_Heya !_

 _Voilà un nouveau recueil, cette fois-ci issu du topic_ Le Cap des Premières Fois _du_ Forum de Tous les Périls _.)_

 _Le principe est d'écrire la première fois d'un personnage parmi une liste donnée, sur une idée originale de_ KeepCalmAndWriteSomething _et adaptée en français (avec son autorisation)._

 _Les OS n'auront pas de lien entre eux_

 _Le premier thème :_ Kuzan & Première défaite.

 _Présence d'OC, et en dehors d'Amek et d'Ochin, tous m'appartiennent._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **#1 : La mort illusoire**

* * *

Une belle journée s'annonçait. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel immaculé, le vent des derniers jours s'était apaisé, et les températures se faisaient clémentes. Enjoué, Kuzan descendit dans la cuisine, attrapa le panier qui contenait la liste des courses, et après avoir salué sa mère, il quitta la maison.

Son chien Ochin aboya à son passage, puis courut vers lui un bâton dans la gueule. Il lui sourit, lui caressa la tête, et lui promit de jouer avec lui à son retour. Pour l'instant, il devait rejoindre la ville pour faire leurs emplettes quotidiennes.

Avec sa mère, ils n'habitaient pas très loin de la bourgade, et refusaient l'idée de déménager. Tous deux préféraient la tranquillité de l'orée des bois. Sans aucun voisin pour les déranger, ils menaient leur petite vie sans se soucier des autres. Il jouait jusqu'à tard le soir avec Ochin, s'aventurant parfois dans la forêt avec lui.

En revanche, cela l'obligeait à se rendre à la ville de Tessenach chaque matin afin de faire trois courses et de récupérer le journal du jour. La quiétude avait un prix, mais un quart de marche ne le tuerait pas. Malgré sa quinzaine d'années, Kuzan se montrait débrouillard pour soutenir sa mère. Après la mort de son père vers ses dix ans, il ne comptait pas être un poids pour elle, et il faisait son possible pour l'aider. Quand les autres enfants de son âge se retrouvaient pour jouer au ballon ou aux pirates, lui restait avec sa mère. Avec quelques jeux de société, passer le temps n'était pas bien compliqué.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Une fois à Tessenach, Kuzan commença par faire le tour des différents marchands. Il rendit d'abord visite à la vendeuse de fruits et légumes, qui alpaguaient les clients sur la Grand-Place. Comme à son habitude, elle houspillait son mari qui avait eu le malheur de ranger des poireaux sous des navets, ou qui draguait un peu trop ouvertement les jeunes femmes. Puis il s'adressa au boucher, un amoureux invétéré de sa mère. Dans l'espoir de s'attirer ses faveurs, il s'arrangeait toujours pour lui laisser un petit supplément avec la commande, alors qu'il se comportait comme un charretier avec les autres clients. Kuzan s'amusait de cette différence de ton, mais il se demandait aussi jusqu'où irait cette histoire. Pour l'instant, sa mère n'avait donné aucune suite à cette étrange cour qui se dessinait entre eux.

Kuzan acheta aussi du poisson, même si le vendeur s'offusquait dès qu'on critiquait la fraîcheur de ses produits, ainsi que du pain. La boulangère lui faisait d'ailleurs à chaque fois les yeux doux, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas en tenir compte, plus gêné qu'autre chose.

Ses courses terminées, vérifiant une dernière fois que sa liste était complète, il put alors récupérer le journal du jour. Néanmoins, les regards que lui adressait le marchand dans son kiosque l'intriguaient. Mais comme aucune explication n'était apportée, il ne posa aucune question, jugeant que la fatigue devait sûrement le faire halluciner.

Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à repartir vers sa maison lorsque la une l'interpella. Trop curieux pour attendre, il déposa son panier chargé de provisions à ses pieds pour lire l'article accompagné d'une photo.

Et plus il lisait, et plus il se sentait perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas. Il releva la tête, observa autour de lui, mais rien ne confirmait ou infirmait ses doutes et ses craintes. Etait-ce la raison du regard étrange du vendeur de journaux ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, les yeux rivés sur la feuille de presse qu'il ne lâchait pas des mains. Il avait beau lire et relire l'article de la une, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il avait la désagréable sensation que sa routine se brisait sous ses yeux. Quelque chose lui échappait, lui glissait entre les doigts. Des informations lui manquaient, l'empêchaient de comprendre cette situation saugrenue.

Il refusait de croire que sa mère lui avait menti. Pourtant, même le gros titre semblait prétendre le contraire. Ses mains se crispaient sur ce journal. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ces questions se répétaient dans son esprit.

Encore une fois, il relut ce maudit article qui demeurait hors de sa compréhension.

 _« Evasion spectaculaire de la prison de Tessenach. »_

 _« Dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, quatre détenus se sont évadés de la prison de Tessenach. Les surveillants pénitenciers n'ont découvert leur disparition que plusieurs heures après, et la Marine présente sur l'île n'a pour l'instant aucune piste pour les retrouver, bien qu'elle soupçonne des complices extérieurs de les avoir aidés pour orchestrer leur évasion._

 _Selon les premières informations, Thorian est l'un des criminels à s'être évadé, et serait même à la tête de l'évasion. Condamné à dix ans de prison ferme pour vols à main armée, contrebande, et association de malfaiteurs, il est déjà réputé pour être un meneur d'hommes._

 _L'identité des autres détenus qui accompagneraient Thorian n'a pas encore été révélée. Tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant, c'est que le Commodore Amek organise la traque autour de ce criminel. Selon ses dires recueillis ce matin,_ « Si la tête du groupe tombe, les autres chuteront avec lui ».

 _Le Commodore Amek s'est également annoncé confiant pour retrouver les criminels en fuite. Son efficacité n'est plus à remettre en doute, et cette affaire ne semble être désormais qu'une question d'heures. Néanmoins, par mesure de prudence, le port de Tessenach est bloqué jusqu'à nouvel ordre afin d'empêcher les criminels de quitter l'île. »_

Thorian. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce nom, mais cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Thorian était mort. Décédé en mer, pendant une tempête. Ou du moins, c'est ce que sa mère lui avait raconté à l'époque. Lui avait-elle caché la vérité ? Cela lui semblait de plus en plus probable.

Autrement, comment expliquer le retour à la vie de son père mort ?

Soudainement déterminé à découvrir la vérité, Kuzan se leva, froissa ce stupide journal, récupéra son panier et ses provisions, et quitta la ville. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à s'interroger vainement. Sa mère possédait les réponses qu'il cherchait, il en avait l'intime conviction. Il ne comptait pas rester dans le flou indéfiniment. Il voulait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire des plus troubles, quitte à remuer les fantômes du passé.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Kuzan aperçut enfin la maison au loin, mais sa mère ne se trouvait pas dans le jardin. Elle devait sûrement préparer le repas du midi, mais voir Ochin courir vers lui en aboyant le décontenança quelques instants. L'évidence ne tarda pas à le frapper. Il se passait quelque chose de grave, et fidèle comme il l'était, son chien le prévenait. Il accéléra alors le pas, la peur au ventre.

S'il admettait que sa mère lui ait menti, son père était donc encore en vie, et reconnu comme un criminel notoire récemment évadé. A partir de là, deux solutions se présentaient : soit il cherchait à fuir l'île au plus vite avec ses autres comparses, soit il rendait visite à sa mère en espérant qu'elle l'aime encore. Kuzan n'était pas certain des probabilités autour de ces deux hypothèses, mais avec Ochin sur ses gardes, prêt à sauter à la gorge d'un intrus, il songeait que la seconde était la plus plausible.

Les faits lui donnèrent d'ailleurs raison. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la maison, des éclats de voix s'élevaient. Il reconnut sa mère, mais ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'elle racontait. Cependant, son ton se faisait menaçant. Qu'importe qui était l'autre personne présente, elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Il posa son panier et le journal contre le mur et se glissa sous la fenêtre de la cuisine pour essayer de comprendre un peu mieux la situation.

— Voyons, Asta… Ce n'est pas la peine de partir dans de tels extrêmes, tu pourrais…

— Ta gueule, sale con ! le coupa sèchement sa mère.

Kuzan reconnut aussitôt cette voix masculine. Son père. Son hypothèse s'avérait juste. Ses pensées se bousculèrent alors un moment dans son esprit avant qu'il ne parvienne à se calmer. Il devait rester calme s'il souhaitait trouver la meilleure solution.

De ce qu'il avait compris avec l'article de la une, son père était un criminel aguerri, à la tête d'un petit groupe de malfaiteurs avant qu'il ne se fasse emprisonner à la suite d'un braquage. En d'autres termes, il n'avait strictement aucune chance face à lui, même s'il se saisissait de la hache qui servait à couper le bois. Il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le risque de blesser sa mère.

Il n'avait aucune expérience avec les armes. Agir de lui-même était stupide, et dangereux. Il voulait protéger de tout son être sa mère, mais surgir dans la cuisine maintenant ne l'aiderait pas.

Respirant un grand coup, il fit alors demi-tour pour regagner la ville au pas de course. Il devait rejoindre la caserne de la Marine au plus vite, et trouver dans la foulée le Commodore Amek.

.

.

oOo

.

.

— Voyons Asta… Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil, tu pou…

— Ta gueule, sale con ! le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Asta aurait dû se douter de son retour, un jour ou l'autre. C'était tellement prévisible qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Heureusement, son petit Kuzan n'était pas là pour assister à cette scène. Elle espérait qu'il resterait encore plusieurs heures en ville, mais si Thorian s'était évadé de prison, alors les journaux en parleraient forcément. Elle se haïssait d'avoir menti à son fils concernant son père, mais elle préférait qu'il ignore la vérité. Ainsi, il pouvait continuer à vivre en toute insouciance, sans se préoccuper des actes criminels de Thorian.

Elle assura sa prise sur son fusil à pompe. Son ancien mari la connaissait d'ailleurs assez pour ne pas s'amuser à s'approcher davantage d'elle. Il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire feu si la situation l'exigeait.

— Décarre de ma maison, Thorian.

Sa voix claquait dans la cuisine, impératrice. Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle avait tiré un trait sur cet amour du passé, et elle n'y céderait plus. Elle se l'était juré, pour Kuzan. Elle ferait tout pour son fils, même si cela devait passer par un meurtre. Et encore, elle connaissait suffisamment la loi pour faire passer cela comme un acte de légitime défense.

— Asta, je suis venu pour parler, pas pour…

— Parler ? cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Dis-moi encore des conneries pareilles, et je m'assure de transformer ton corps en un morceau de gruyère.

Thorian leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Elle ne savait trop si ce n'était qu'une ruse ou s'il était sincère. Peut-être cherchait-il simplement à discuter ? Non, il y avait toujours des embrouilles et des mensonges avec son ancien compagnon. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire sans tomber dans la naïveté.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide, Asta.

Elle laissa échapper un ricanement. Cette fois-ci, elle en avait la certitude. Il essayait de l'amadouer. Elle ignorait ce qu'il désirait d'elle, mais il ne l'obtiendrait pas. Elle ne tomberait pas dans son piège.

— Demande plutôt à tes larbins habituels. Je ne marche pas.

— Ils ont déjà quitté l'île. Et de toute façon, je refuse de les faire participer à ce plan. C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, Asta.

— T'aurais dû quitter l'île avec eux. Amek ne te fera pas de cadeau, et moi non plus.

Il ricana à son tour. Forcément, il se doutait bien que le Commodore ne le raterait pas s'il lui mettait la main dessus. Cela faisait bien une quinzaine d'années, voire une vingtaine, qu'Amek était en poste sur l'île de Tessenach. Son nom, connu de tous les habitants, inspiraient une crainte certaine, notamment chez les criminels qui préféraient encore se noyer plutôt que l'affronter. Cet homme représentait une Justice de fer, implacable.

— Asta… Je l'ai trouvé… Tu t'en souviens ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, dubitative sur l'orientation de cette conversation. Elle aurait dû lui tirer dessus dès qu'il avait foulé l'entrée de sa maison. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient, et plus elle se sentait incapable d'appuyer sur la détente. S'en doutait-il ? Peut-être. Thorian avait toujours su lire en elle.

— … De quoi tu parles ?

Elle cédait. Il piquait trop sa curiosité pour qu'elle s'abstienne de l'interroger. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle entrait dans son jeu, qu'il obtenait précisément ce pourquoi il était venu la trouver, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Il plongea son regard droit dans le sien, mais ne s'arrogea pas l'autorisation de faire un pas vers elle. Il la connaissait, il restait malgré tout prudent.

— Le Hie Hie no Mi. Je l'ai trouvé.

Stupéfaite, Asta en abaissa sa garde.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Bien entendu, le sergent qui gardait l'entrée de la caserne refusait de le laisser entrer. Kuzan grommelait, se répétait, mais rien à faire. Cet homme qui faisait le planton devant la bâtisse ne l'écoutait pas et restait fermé sur son idée.

Dans son plan, il avait allègrement omis ce détail. Il n'était qu'un gamin d'une quinzaine d'années, ses propos n'avaient donc guère d'importance pour ces adultes pompeux. Pourtant, avec sa mère, il devait bien être le seul à savoir où se trouvait actuellement Thorian, ce criminel recherché à travers toute l'île.

— Mais c'est important ! insista-t-il encore. Je dois voir le Commodore Amek !

— Rentre chez toi, gamin. Y a rien à voir pour toi ici.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ?

L'étoile de la providence. Kuzan remercia le ciel pour cette intervention d'un nouveau Marine, et un capitaine s'il ne se trompait pas. Le sergent ravalait déjà sa salive et se faisait petit.

— Rien de bien important, Capitaine. Ce gamin insiste pour voir le Commodore.

Le capitaine s'approche, et Kuzan le reconnut. Intérieurement, il sourit. La chance était visiblement de son côté en cette journée. Le soleil qui brillait dans le ciel brillait pour lui. Cet homme était l'un des proches du Commodore, et sa réputation inspirait presque autant de crainte que pour son supérieur.

— Pourquoi désires-tu voir le Commodore ?

— J'ai des informations sur l'actuelle position de Thorian.

Le sergent déglutit alors que le capitaine haussa un sourcil d'étonnement. Ce stupide planton avait refusé de le croire, maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Il écopait d'ailleurs d'un regard empli de réprimandes qui signifiait que cette histoire était loin d'être finie pour lui.

— Bien. Suis-moi.

Kuzan hocha la tête et s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas à l'intérieur de la caserne. Il avait déjà suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça à cause de cet idiot de sergent. Il ignorait combien de temps son père resterait auprès de sa mère, et surtout, combien de temps restait-il avant que la situation ne dérape complètement entre eux deux.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Apercevoir le Commodore Amek de loin pouvait déjà se révéler intimidant, mais se tenir en face de lui, avec seulement quelques mètres de séparation, l'était bien plus.

Là où les officiers revêtaient habituellement un costard sous leur manteau blanc, le Commodore arborait fièrement une armure faite de fourrure et de cuir, dont la coupe montrait la praticité pour le combat. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une armure clinquante faite sur mesure pour une parade, elle pouvait réellement servir lors d'un affrontement. Par ailleurs, il ne se séparait jamais de son épée longue, positionnée dans son dos.

Avant d'être un Commodore, Amek était un guerrier, et même si son poste à Tessenach ne présentât pas de danger particulier, il restait rôdé en cas d'un éventuel conflit. Il lui suffisait de se saisir de son arme à la lame affûtée pour trancher son opposant en deux sans un effort.

Les rumeurs étoffaient sans doute un peu le personnage, mais sur l'instant, Kuzan semblait prêt à les croire sans en perdre une goutte.

Finalement, le Commodore délaissa la contemplation de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le port et se tourna vers lui. Il le scruta de ses yeux bleus, glaciaux et perçants, recouverts d'un tatouage noir qui lui traversait le visage d'une tempe à l'autre.

Avec une telle apparence, il n'était pas étonnant que de nombreux bruits courent sur lui.

— Ton nom ?

Sa voix, calme et posée, le sommait de répondre, mais ne se montrait pas non plus menaçante. L'autorité ressortait davantage. Il n'aimait pas qu'on discute ses ordres ou sa manière de faire.

— Kuzan.

A nouveau, le Commodore l'observa un moment, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui. Il l'imaginait sans peine tourner autour de lui comme un rapace qui attendait pour fondre sur sa proie. Mais heureusement, cela n'arriva pas.

— Et tu dis savoir où le trouver ?

— Je l'ai aperçu avant de venir vous trouver.

Il détournait un peu la vérité, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Thorian, alors ce n'était pas vraiment non plus un mensonge.

Cependant, cette nouvelle ne semblait pas enthousiasmer le Commodore. Il demeurait silencieux, se contenant de le fixer sans relâche.

— Pourquoi ferais-je confiance au fils de Thorian ?

Kuzan encaissa la réponse difficilement, et ne put masquer son trouble. Quel idiot. Evidemment que la Marine connaissait son lien de parenté avec le criminel. Il aurait dû y penser avant.

— Je me renseigne toujours sur la famille et les proches des criminels, en particulier des évadés. S'ils ont gardé des liens, c'est le meilleur moyen pour eux d'obtenir de l'aide. Alors dis-moi, Kuzan, pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

Il déglutit. A la moindre erreur de sa part, il avait l'impression que sa vie en serait scellée l'instant suivant. Mais comment pouvait-il convaincre le Commodore ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. L'émouvoir paraissait impossible. Il pouvait essayer de jouer la carte de la vérité, bien qu'il n'eût aucune certitude quant à ses chances de réussite. Qu'importe ce qu'il avancerait, le Marine le croirait-il seulement ?

— Je crois en la Justice. Si ses crimes sont avérés, alors il doit rester derrière les barreaux.

— Même si c'est ton propre père ?

— Mon père est mort il y a cinq ans.

Sa mère ne lui aurait pas menti si elle n'avait pas tenu à le préserver des actes de son père. Elle souhaitait le voir grandir sans se soucier des possibles conséquences de l'incarcération de Thorian. Dans ce but, elle avait créé cette fable pour lui dissimuler la vérité. Cependant, il ignorait s'il s'agissait ou non de la meilleure solution.

— Où se trouvait-il la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, Kuzan ?

— Chez moi. Il était avec ma mère, mais la conversation ne paraissait pas être amicale.

Le Commodore hocha la tête, puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Le soulagement l'envahit : Amek le croyait.

A présent, il pouvait retourner aider sa mère.

.

.

oOo

.

.

La désillusion.

Kuzan ne comprenait pas. La maison était vide, mais il ne voyait pas la moindre trace de lutte. Même le fusil à pompe de sa mère ne se trouvait pas à sa place. Seul Ochin l'avait accueilli, aboyant avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de joie. Son chien était heureux de retrouver son maître, mais quelque chose le tracassait.

Entre le retour à la ville, le sergent qui avait refusé de le laisser entrer dans la caserne, et les explications avec le Commodore, il avait perdu trop de temps. Même revenir à cheval n'avait pas suffi.

Il fouilla la maison de fond en comble, mais ne trouva aucun indice. Sa mère était partie, sûrement avec Thorian, sans rien laisser derrière elle. Pas le moindre mot. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il rentrait toujours avant midi avec les courses du jour. Dès qu'elle s'absentait, elle griffonnait une note qu'elle lui laissait sur la table pour le rassurer et pour lui indiquer quand elle serait de retour. Mais là, rien.

— Tu sais où ils auraient pu aller ?

Il releva la tête vers le Commodore qui ne paraissait pas s'impatienter. En même temps, il demeurait toujours impassible, alors il était difficile, voire plutôt impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

— Non, pas du tout.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait déplacer le Marine pour rien. Thorian s'était assuré pour ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui. Quoi de plus logique pour un criminel en cavale ?

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et une langue vint lécher sa main dans la foulée. Presque instantanément, il se redressa. Il restait encore une piste !

— Ochin ! appela-t-il en s'accroupissant devant son chien. Maman, par où est-elle partie ?

Ochin aboya une fois, avant de quitter la maison en trombe et d'indiquer les bois. Tout n'était pas encore perdu finalement.

— Ton chien a une piste ? l'interpella le Commodore.

— Je pense qu'il peut nous conduire jusqu'à ma mère, qui est très probablement avec Thorian.

Le Commodore observa un instant le chien avant d'acquiescer. Cette piste valait le coup d'être tentée.

.

.

oOo

.

.

— Tu es sûr que c'est par là, Thorian ?

— Asta, tu ne veux pas me faire confiance ne serait-ce plus de deux minutes ? Bien sûr que c'est par là.

Avec les feuillages épais de la forêt, Asta ne savait trop depuis combien de temps ils marchaient. Elle avait accepté de suivre Thorian, mais elle n'était désormais plus aussi certaine de cette idée. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? La perspective de trouver le Hie Hie no Mi lui soufflait que oui.

Plusieurs années auparavant, tous deux avaient longuement rêvé à l'idée de trouver ce fameux fruit du démon. Ils avaient mené moult recherches dans ce seul but, mais la naissance de Kuzan les avait freinés. Asta avait toujours refusé de quitter l'île tant que son fils serait jeune. Elle jugeait la mer trop dangereuse, surtout s'ils se retrouvaient abordés par des pirates.

Alors Thorian avait poursuivi seul les recherches, tombant dans la criminalité pour agrandir son réseau et pour obtenir de nouveaux contacts. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir son objectif.

Il s'était d'ailleurs évadé à cause de ça. Malgré son emprisonnement, il avait reçu des informations comme quoi le Hie Hie no Mi serait sur Tessenach. Cela lui semblait difficile à croire, mais il refusait de passer à côté de cette chance. Alors, usant de ses contacts à l'extérieur, il avait envoyé plusieurs de ses hommes en éclaireurs tandis que les autres l'aidaient à organiser son évasion.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui raconter. Asta restait sur ses gardes, persuadée qu'il ne lui avait pas entièrement dit toute la vérité.

— Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi on doit traverser toute cette foutue forêt ?

— Parce que mes gars nous attendent là-bas avec le fruit, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant, si ?

— Comment ils l'ont eu ?

Elle ne démordait pas et continuait de lui poser des questions, les unes après les autres. Elle tirerait le fin mot de cette histoire, ce qui n'était visiblement pas au goût de Thorian. Celui-ci s'arrêta, poussa un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus, Asta ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu me fasses enfin confiance ? J'ai peut-être merdé en me retrouvant en taule, mais…

— Peut-être merdé ? le coupa-t-elle brusquement. On parle de vol à main armée !

— C'était pour récupérer le fruit ! Cependant, ça a mal tourné et on s'est fait serrer ! Ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aurais pas fait pareil !

Elle garda le silence. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait plus de limites lorsque cela concernait ce fruit du démon ou Kuzan. Dans de telles circonstances, elle ne pouvait pas réellement le lui reprocher.

— Ce que tu dois retenir, Asta, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais trahie.

La regardant droit dans les yeux, il se rapprocha rapidement d'elle pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de réagir et l'embrassa. Il l'aimait encore comme au premier jour, comme si ces cinq ans de distance forcée n'avaient pas existé. Il n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner, quoi qu'elle en pensât. A présent qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il désirait seulement rester à ses côtés, et achever le plan qui les avait unis. Même si la Marine le poursuivait, jamais elle ne pourrait l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins. Pas cette fois. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

Et Asta, qui s'était collée contre lui pour approfondir le baiser qu'il lui offrait, se jurait exactement la même chose.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Kuzan suivait attentivement son chien dans les bois, s'assurant de ne pas le perdre de vue. Il espérait vraiment qu'Ochin les conduirait droit à Thorian, mais en même temps, il souhaitait aussi du plus profond de son cœur que sa mère ne se trouvait pas avec lui. Elle ne l'avait pas protégé d'un criminel pour finalement retourner à ses côtés. A quoi cela rimerait autrement ?

Derrière lui, le Commodore lui emboîtait le pas sans un mot. Cet homme était terriblement silencieux, mais cela collait à la perfection à sa réputation. Cela conférait un air mystérieux, renforcé par cette bande noire qui lui traversait le visage d'une tempe à l'autre. Kuzan s'interrogeait sur la signification de cet étrange tatouage, mais il n'osait poser la moindre question. Il était intimidé, et en conséquence, il préférait se concentrer sur leur tâche.

Pourtant, Amek ne cessait de l'intriguer. Il l'avait certes déjà aperçu de loin par le passé, mais le côtoyer de près était bien plus fascinant. Il dérogeait de tous les Marines qu'il avait pu croiser, ne serait-ce déjà par sa tenue. A ses yeux, il se dévoilait comme une énigme insoluble en proie à de nombreuses rumeurs qui déformaient la vérité et qui empêchaient justement de la découvrir.

Cependant, malgré toute cette curiosité, il retenait toujours ses questions et poursuivait sa route dans le silence. Rien ne le reliait au Commodore, alors il ne pouvait sans doute pas se permettre de l'interroger.

— Tu as dit croire en la Justice, Kuzan.

Entendre sa voix manqua de le faire sursauter, et pendant un bref instant, il se demanda si le Marine n'écoutait pas depuis le début ses pensées avant de songer que c'était absurde. A trop réfléchir à son sujet, il en venait à accorder trop d'importance à toutes ces stupides rumeurs.

— En quelle Justice crois-tu ?

— … Comment ça ?

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la question du Commodore, qui lui paraissait plus obscure qu'autre chose. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de plusieurs conceptions de la Justice. Cela lui semblait d'ailleurs assez paradoxal. La loi était la loi, et la Justice l'appliquait. A moins qu'il y eût différentes perceptions de cette même loi ?

— Irais-tu jusqu'à tuer un enfant parfaitement innocent, sous prétexte qu'il est le fils d'un célèbre pirate ?

— Mais c'est absurde ! Un enfant n'a pas à payer les crimes de ses parents.

En tant que fils de Thorian, il se sentait soudainement bien placer pour le savoir. Il refusait d'être associé aux actes criminels de son père.

— C'est un exemple des différents degrés de la Justice. Certains soutiennent ton opinion, d'autres estiment que l'enfant finira comme ses parents et qu'il vaut mieux donc l'éliminer dès à présent.

Il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, assez songeur sur le sujet. En à peine quelques heures, toute sa vie se bousculait, en particulier ses croyances. D'abord son père qui n'était pas si mort que ça, et finalement la Justice qui se séparait en plusieurs entités en fonction des opinions de chacun.

— C'est pour cela que je te pose la question : en quelle Justice crois-tu ?

Il resta encore un moment silencieux, essayant de mettre au clair ses pensées.

— … Je ne sais trop. Pas une Justice absolue, en tout cas. Quelque chose de plus modéré, je dirai. Qui ne condamne que les personnes qui doivent l'être.

Exprimé comme ça, cela lui parut profondément optimiste.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Ochin aboya, puis fonça dans les fourrés. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Kuzan pour comprendre. L'heure de vérité sonnait enfin.

— Ochin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Ton chien nous a suivis ? La belle affaire !

Il reconnut sans peine les deux voix, et sa mère ne semblait pas le moins du monde apeurée. Cela lui confirmait ses doutes. Elle avait suivi de son plein gré Thorian. Autrement, il aurait retrouvé des signes de lutte dans leur maison. Armée de son fusil à pompe, elle ne se serait jamais laissé faire sans tirer un coup. Ce constat le décevait. Il s'attendait à autre chose de sa mère.

Il soupira un bref instant, avant de rejoindre Ochin, et donc ses parents. Il appliquait le plan mis en place par le Commodore. Il devait leur faire baisser leur garde pour qu'il puisse intervenir sans risquer un coup de feu accidentel.

— Kuzan ! s'écria sa mère en se précipitant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Tu n'étais pas à la maison, chuchota-t-il, penaud.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas à la maison. En dépit de tout, elle avait préféré retourner aux côtés de Thorian. Il avait envie de lui jeter à la figure sa déception et sa rage, mais il se contentait de mentir et de jouer son rôle. Il appliquait le plan.

Il jeta d'ailleurs un regard à son père, et sa mère s'écarta aussitôt de lui, gênée. Elle cherchait ses mots. Comment lui expliquer ces cinq dernières années de mensonge en même temps sans le blesser ? Elle ne pouvait pas.

— Ah, oui… Tu as lu le journal, je suppose ?

— Oui.

Et dire qu'un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait accepté ce mensonge. Il avait accepté qu'elle prétende son père mort, plutôt que de lui révéler son incarcération. Cependant, il ne s'en sentait plus capable si elle-même ne parvenait pas à tirer un trait sur le passé.

— Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Kuzan. On va rentrer à la maison, et discuter de ça calmement, d'accord ?

Il retint son ricanement. Sa mère perdait vraiment les pédales pour ne même plus s'en tenir aux conseils qu'elle lui serinait sans arrêt. _« Une personne qui s'explique en disant "Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois" ne peut être prise au sérieux. »_

Un hululement de chouette brisa le silence, et il releva la tête. Tant pis. Si le Commodore n'intervenait pas encore, il improviserait.

— Tu m'as menti.

— Oh, Kuzan… Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te…

— Me quoi ? Me blesser ? Et c'est pour cela que tu retournes flirter avec lui en toute impunité ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? Il te dévore des yeux, il n'a même pas eu à te forcer pour que tu le suives jusqu'ici.

Sa mère encaissa tant bien que mal les reproches qu'il lui assénait. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de passer à la contre-attaque. Il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter.

— En vrai, tu es incapable de tourner le dos au passé. Tu as essayé de le faire passer pour mort pour l'oublier, mais cela n'a pas suffi. Il lui a sûrement fallu que quelques mots pour te reconquérir.

— Kuzan, écoute…

— Tu comptais me laisser dans le mensonge pendant encore combien de temps ? la coupa-t-il sans remord. Ou tu comptais toi aussi te faire passer pour morte aujourd'hui ?

Thorian se rapprocha d'elle pour la soutenir, posant une main sur son épaule. Un second hululement se fit entendre.

— J'ai échoué. Je voulais te protéger de lui, mais j'ai lamentablement échoué.

Sans ajouter un mot, Kuzan s'écarta pour laisser le champ libre au Commodore qui surgit des fourrés, son épée longue au clair. Déjà qu'il se montrait intimidant en temps normal, mais le voir aussi sérieux l'était bien davantage.

Thorian réagit au quart de tour, s'arma du fusil à pompe, mais une lame se glissa contre sa gorge. Derrière lui, le capitaine qui travaillait souvent avec le Commodore le tenait en respect.

— Personne ne bouge si on veut que tout se termine sans la moindre effusion de sang.

Et personne ne bougea. Asta comme Thorian connaissaient parfaitement la réputation d'Amek. Ils n'étaient pas assez cinglés pour le défier. Lentement, ils levèrent les mains en signe de reddition.

Kuzan les observa une dernière fois avant de se détourner. Il ne leur adressa pas un au revoir. Seul le glas sonnait.

.

.

oOo

.

.

— Le verdict a été rendu.

Assis dans un fauteuil dans le bureau du Commodore, Ochin couché à ses pieds, Kuzan releva la tête en sa direction. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez de lui avoir permis de rester là le temps du procès. Même si sa maison n'avait pas été saisie, il ne se sentait pas d'y retourner maintenant.

Il observa Amek poser son épée longue contre son secrétaire et s'asseoir à son tour dans un fauteuil, plaçant un sac de cuir à côté de lui. Inutile de lui poser une question, Kuzan savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui annoncer quel était le verdict.

— Thorian a écopé d'une prolongation de peine. Il est reparti pour au moins dix ans.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ce n'était pas le sort de son père qui l'intéressait vraiment.

— Quant à Asta, ta mère, elle a une peine de cinq ans, puisqu'elle a fait obstacle à la Justice en protégeant Thorian, et qu'il s'est avéré qu'elle a trempé dans quelques unes de ses affaires par le passé.

 _« Personne n'est blanc, Kuzan. »_ Il comprenait mieux les propos de sa mère, désormais. Elle le prévenait indirectement de ses propres travers.

Il soupira brièvement. Durant ces cinq dernières années, il avait tâché d'aider sa mère, de la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait après la soi-disant mort de son père. Il avait l'impression que tous ses efforts étaient des plus vains. Il avait été incapable de la détourner du passé. Dès qu'elle avait revu Thorian, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras.

Une défaite cuisante, comme il lui sembla n'en avoir jamais vécu de telle par le passé. Et même si cette promesse était inutile, car il savait que la garder relevait de l'impossible, il se jurait de ne plus ressentir une nouvelle fois ce goût amer.

— Que comptes-tu faire à présent, Kuzan ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était seulement concentré sur le procès, attendant avec une certaine fébrilité le verdict. Mais maintenant, il se retrouvait seul, sans personne pour l'aider. Même s'il disposait toujours de la maison de sa mère, sans revenus, il ne pourrait pas l'entretenir lui lui-même. Et il doutait de pouvoir trouver un emploi en ville.

— Tu pourrais rester ici.

— Comment ça ?

La soudaine proposition du Commodore le laissait dans l'incompréhension. Où voulait-il en venir ? Il n'avait pas vraiment d'avenir dans cette bourgade tant qu'il ne serait pas majeur.

— Rester ici, à la caserne. Devenir un Marine. Tu peux devenir mon apprenti, je te formerai personnellement. Mais je ne te force à lui, le choix t'appartient encore.

Kuzan resta un moment silencieux, observant plutôt son chien toujours allongé à ses pieds. Il n'avait jamais songé à un tel avenir. Rejoindre la Marine… En même temps, sa mère ne les portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, mais si elle avait œuvré dans la criminalité aux côtés de Thorian, cela se comprenait. En tout cas, celui lui apparaissait comme une option décente qui, avec un peu de chance, lui éviterait de connaître à nouveau, ou tout du moins trop vite, le goût amer de la défaite.

— J'accepte.

— Il faudra officialiser les papiers pour que tu sois reconnu en tant que nouvelle recrue, mais bienvenu dans la Marine.

Il sourit au Commodore. Être formé par Amek ne s'annonçait pas une mince affaire, mais cela promettait des résultats qui en valaient la chandelle. Il en avait la certitude.

— Oh, d'ailleurs, j'oubliais. Ta mère m'a demandé de te donner ça après le procès.

Le Commodore lui lança le sac en cuir. Intrigué, Kuzan l'ouvrit sans trop attendre et découvrit un étrange fruit, semblable à nul autre. Sa couleur bleu ciel ne lui disait rien qui vaille, pas plus que ces étranges spirales qui le parcouraient.

Amek se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

— Joli cadeau de départ. Pas très goûteux, mais très utile.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un fruit du démon. Le Hie Hie no Mo. Visiblement, tes parents courraient après depuis un moment.

Kuzan le dévisagea sans gêne, cherchant à vérifier s'il se moquait de lui ou non. Un fruit du démon. Ces choses étaient trop rarissimes pour en trouver un sur Tessenach. Comment sa mère avait-elle fait ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle s'était associée une nouvelle fois avec Thorian ?

— Tu te prends trop la tête, Kuzan. Ne réfléchis pas autant. Malgré tes récents différends avec ta mère, ce n'est pas n'importe qui accorde un tel présent à son fils.

Quoique encore un peu dubitatif, il finit par hocher la tête et prit une première bouchée du fruit. Il manqua de la recracher aussitôt et l'avala difficilement tant le goût était infect.

— Je te l'avais dit, pas très goûteux.

Cela n'avait strictement rien de goûteux. Même le poisson pas frais du poissonnier avait meilleur goût.

Néanmoins, en tant que futur Marine, cela serait à tous les coups d'une utilité à toute épreuve. Amek avait raison, il devait arrêter de se prendre autant la tête et se relaxer davantage.

Il devait avancer, tourner la page, et ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé. La défaite de sa mère ne s'appliquerait pas à lui.

* * *

 _Normalement, j'aurais dû partir sur totalement autre chose, autrement plus court. J'avais même commencé à écrire ma première idée, avant qu'un élément du manga ne me la bousille en beauté. Joie et allégresse._ _Donc finalement, je suis partie sur ceci, qui est une pure invention de ma part sur le passé de Kuzan encore inconnu. Pourquoi pas. Même moi je ne sais trop où je me suis aventurée. Ahah, pourquoi pas._

 _Comme dit précédemment, le chien Ochin et l'OC Amek ne m'appartiennent, car ils sont des références directes à des personnages de l'auteur_ G. Katz _(à deux-trois détails près)._

 _N'oubliez pas que la review est l'unique nourriture de l'auteur !_

 _A la prochaine !_


End file.
